ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bunyo
Alien Bunyo (ブニョ星人 - Bunio Seijin) was an alien who appeared in the Ultraman Leo TV series. He is the only monster in the last eleven episodes of the series that is not a saucer kaiju. Ultraman Leo Powers/Weapons *Slippery Oil:Alien Bunyo secrete a slippery oil from his skin. *Slippery Goo:Alien Bunyo can spray goo from his mouth which makes the ground more slippery. *Sparks: Alien Bunyo can spray high explosive sparks from his mouth. *Cable: Alien Bunyo can fire a cable from his mouth which can grab onto his enemies. *Hood: Alien Bunyo can fold a hood on his head over his body,this serves no purpose as it provide no protection and distort his visions. *Human Disguise: Alien Bunyo can can change himself into the human form. *Transform: Alien Bunyo is capable change into his smaller form. *Saucer Form: In order to fly trough space,Blizzard can transform its body into a saucer form. *Acute Hearing: In his human form,Alien Bunyo has an extremely sensative sense of hearing and can pack up the slighteast sound. *Ultra Identifying Antennae: In his human form,Alien Bunyo can sprout antennae from his ears which can identify Ultras in their human form. *Space Rope: In his human form,Alien Bunyo carries a long piece of space rope with him,the space rope is unbreakable and keeps the Ultras from growing their larger sizes. History After the destruction of Nova, Commander Black was left with only Black End remaining. But rather that unleash his ultimate weapon so soon, Black decided to hire outside help. Bunyo Seijin ca me to Earth, taking a human form on instantly. While he acted incompetent, the alien would prove to be one of the deadliest foes Leo would ever face. Bunyo was quick to go into action, sensing Gen, Ultraman Leo's human form coming. He jumped off the road and acted hurt, when Gen came along and tried to help, the mercenary tried to attack him, only to find Gen a powerful fighter but still proved the martial artist's equal in hand-to-hand combat. However, one of Gen's human friends came up along and Bunyo took the opportunity to flee, and plan. Despite his bizarre personality, Bunyo was a cunning mastermind and well prepared to lure Leo into a trap, tricking one of his human friends into walking into meeting him in an abandoned hospital, finding him seemingly hurt. Once again he took advantage of someone's compassion to trap them. He used devices in the house Gen was staying in to alert him to his friend's plight, threatening to kill her, knowing Gen would come to the rescue. Bunyo was ready when Gen entered the room, revealing to the hero he knew who he was. He used his hostage to make Gen let him tie the hero up with his space rope, then prepared to take the Ultra in human form to Black for his payment. Finally, Gen came face to face with Commander Black and Bunyo revealed to the vile alien that he had finally captured Ultraman Leo. Before his payment could be collected, Black demanded to execute his nemesis personality, drawing his sword but Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo, breaking Black's sword in half. Unfortunately, the space rope held, allowing Bunyo to hold the hero. Black and Bunyo contemplated how to dispose of the hero as Bunyo once again brought him before the tyrant after beating him down. It was decided to freeze Leo, his timer swiftly beginning to blink as Black prepared another blade to execute the hero. Watching over this, Bunyo decided it was time to reveal his true self and shed his human guise. Bunyo laughed as he took on his true form and began a rampage he very much enjoyed, destroying everything in his path with Leo dead and MAC long since destroyed, nothing could stop the vile mercenary and it seemed all hope was lost. But in the grave were the murdered Leo was, Ultraman King appeared. King would not allow the forces of evil to be victorious or the brave warrior to be killed in such a way and used his awesome power to reunite Leo's body and bring the hero back to life. Much to Bunyo's shock, he was attacked by the resurrected and vengeful Leo in the midst of his terrible rampage. Black cried out in rage and ordered Bunyo to return the hero to the grave. The two titans battled once more but Bunyo still proved to be a powerful and cunning foe. After tripping Leo up with his ink, Bunyo proceeded to sling the hero around with his tongue. But when it seemed Bunyo would succeed in defeating Leo yet again, Leo fired the Ultra Shooting Beam, striking the mercenary in the head. Th ough wounded and bleeding badly from his head, Bunyo refused to be die or retreat and continued to fight on, but Leo still had the upper hand and pummeled the alien around like a rag doll. Finally, Leo hit Bunyo right in the face with the Leo Kick, knocking his head clear off his shoulders, giving him a warrior's death. Commander Black could only watch as Bunyo's body collapsed to the ground and melted into slime. Enraged, the vile alien finally pulled out his trump card, Black End. Trivia *Alien Bunyo's roar is a reused Rolan's roar. *Bunyo's Human Form actor: Keizo Kanie. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju